


【VN】父嫁1:儿子很粘人是否会成为我追求抛瓦路上的绊脚石

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 私设哥把崽从小带大，这是一对优雅的父子？崽18岁哥35岁，可以搞父嫁了大量OOC私货预警，大量父子预警，开车很沙雕预警





	【VN】父嫁1:儿子很粘人是否会成为我追求抛瓦路上的绊脚石

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

父嫁系列:【1】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267096)】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267186)】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267267)】

 

 

 

1  
尼禄的叛逆期终于还是来了，具体表现为他将自己头发剪成寸头，不再叫爸爸起床吃早餐，不再跟爸爸一起吃午餐和晚餐，甚至不再抱着小枕头要跟爸爸挤一起睡还要来个睡前晚安吻(不要想歪是亲脸上的那种）

听完双胞胎哥哥的抱怨，但丁不再淡定“你们现在还有晚安吻？老哥你知道你儿子几岁了吗？下次见面我看见你会不会是在新闻频道？”

“你还会看新闻？”收到双胞胎弟弟的安慰，维吉尔难得礼尚往来地关怀了回去“你这种吃垃圾食品看垃圾图画书交不起水电费身边围着复数女性其中还有个跟我儿子差不多大，恕我直言你才是一副即将被逮捕的渣渣样”

但丁很是不淡定“我出淤泥而不染片花过而不沾身，你才是那个未成年就有了儿子的渣渣”

渣字刚落下大门被推开了，尼禄抱着一纸袋东西走进屋内，他礼貌地跟两个大龄幼稚长辈打招呼“但丁叔叔晚饭要留下一起吃吗”不等但丁回答他便自顾自越过两人做的沙发去了厨房。

“要吃披萨”但丁高兴地冲大侄子的背影喊披萨披萨披萨I love pizza，被无视的老父亲只能拔出了刀，给自己削了个苹果再顺便捅但丁几刀把弟弟捅到墙上后，对着手里虚假的抛瓦果（指苹果）面带苦涩地吃着。

“没有发酵面团了不能做披萨”去而复返的尼禄对着墙上的叔叔抱歉地说，目光飞快地瞄一眼沙发上维吉尔的后脑勺，语气带点求助“晚饭我做意大利面，可以麻烦你帮我切东西吗”

尼禄作为一个刚刚成年的蓝孩子却有一身好厨艺，这到底是速食外卖吃太多所带来的沦丧？还是三个恶魔人没饭吃所造成的扭曲？

从尼禄会自己搬凳子站在煤气炉前煎荷包蛋开始，厨房一直是父子两共同的领地，直到几天前尼禄单方面开始跟爸爸玩躲猫猫。维吉尔重新站在熟悉的料理台上，站他右边的尼禄冲洗完几根胡萝卜直接头都不抬地递过去，维吉尔下意识接过，他碰到了尼禄因为沾水而略显冰冷的手，不是错觉，两人的手碰到那瞬间尼禄的左手仿佛被针刺般缩回去，胡萝卜滑出尼禄的手掌往下落去，维吉尔飞快地抓着尼禄整只手并带着他往自己这边拉。

那怪异的感觉更明显了，尼禄的手开始颤抖但他整个手掌被父亲的掌心牢牢握住，尼禄整个人僵着不动任由父亲生硬地把他拽到身边，尼禄还是一副僵直的样子既不敢动一下也不敢说一句话。

“这些都切好了”维吉尔把尼禄的脸掰到自己这边来面对面跟他讲“你不舒服？”尼禄终于第一次直视着父亲的脸，他的皮肤很薄眼角飞快泛起红晕，一些泪水挤在眼眶要掉不掉的

“是洋葱”尼禄委屈地带着鼻音说道“你为什么要用切过洋葱的手来摸我”

 

2  
虽然开头有点小困难，晚餐还是准点开始了，但丁第一个坐在餐桌前蹭饭蹭得如此熟练，全身插着发光幻影剑显得但丁他像个荧光蜡烛并饱受好评“但丁叔叔真的好会省电”尼禄立马把餐厅灯关了，把摆满肉丸的意面放到劳苦功高的叔叔面前，肉丸第二多的那盘给父亲，分好了可以开吃了。

好歹受过斯巴达精英教育的双胞胎吃这种沾满番茄肉酱芝士粉的细长条面食小case了，依旧很从容优雅，端坐的维吉尔用叉子慢慢卷着面条，但丁飞快地用叉子偷他盘里的肉丸，尼禄看着两人欲言又止止言又欲，最后他起身从烤箱端出一小盘披萨。

“但丁叔叔，虽然面饼比较薄但我加了双倍香肠起司和橄榄油”但丁的心被大侄子的爱填满了他好满足好幸福连身上的幻影剑都因为这份幸福而更加闪烁了。因为太过幸福他获得一个次元斩警告，维吉尔把通道打开将这个吃独食的弟弟丢进去，尼禄飞速把桌上的披萨跟着丢进去，通道消失，荧光灯但丁也消失了餐厅再次变成漆黑一片。

沉默几秒钟后，维吉尔变身魔人周身泛起蓝色的夜光，节能环保又不伤眼，现在本该是父子温馨的魔人光晚餐时间了，尼禄猛地站起椅子被拉倒在地，他像是被惊吓的小动物般急着往外逃。

未果，他再次被父亲拉住了，维吉尔魔人鳞甲并不粗糙如蛇鳞般冰冷流畅，如果说化作人类形态的维吉尔还能维持住父亲的姿态，现在的他更像是一种危险巨大的冷血动物。尼禄全身被父亲包裹住了，一股强大的窒息感攥紧了他的心脏，这不是尼禄第一次见到父亲的魔人，曾经年少无知的他甚至能坐在魔人肩膀上搂着父亲的脖子兴奋地大叫，但那已经过去了。此时此刻抱着他的维吉尔只能另他恐惧到腿软，想跪下，想求饶。

“你没吃完晚饭”尼禄的脑袋短路了一下，那卷满面条的叉子伸到他嘴边，他的父亲很严肃很一本正经地对他说“浪费食物是可耻的你必须将它们全部吃完”

‘就为了这个？你开魔人吓我？’尼禄屈服了，他张开嘴，叉子直接捅进他嘴巴里，为了不被噎死，尼禄飞快地把叉子上的细面吸干净吞咽下去，维吉尔抽出餐叉，叉子干净得像刚洗过一样，于是他满意了，往盘子里继续慢条斯理地卷起一大团面接着往儿子嘴里怼，面对父亲的填鸭式喂食法尼禄不敢怒也不敢言危急中发挥出但丁吃披萨的一半功力终于把盘子吃干净了。未等他放心，维吉尔手中端来他自己那盘没动几口的晚饭。

“爸，我饱了”迫于淫威尼禄喊了声爸，维吉尔听到儿子叫爹了才解除魔人，他依旧抱着尼禄让他坐大腿上“现在该你喂我吃了”“爸，我以后会很孝顺的，你不用怕等老了得帕金森还是什么疾病后我将来不给你喂饭”尼禄说出自己的心里话。

 

3  
“一个孝顺的孩子？哈”维吉尔依旧牢牢地抱着儿子，尼禄在这力量之下顺从地贴到父亲怀里，两人过于紧贴，单薄衣物盖不住尼禄心脏的跳动声，明明是平时的父亲的脸和身体，却比刚才的魔人之躯更加冰冷和危险。

“为什么最近躲着我”尼禄反射性想低下头，被父亲掐着下巴抬起来“你不敢看我？为什么？”

维吉尔的眼睛平时只是冷冰冰的蓝色，如维吉尔本人的蓝那般的触不可及，现在他虹膜像是蒙了一层阴霾，不明的情绪从他眼里露出，尼禄遗传了维吉尔的发色眉骨鼻梁骨和眼睛，除了他虹膜是绿色，随着光线不同的角度都剔透的如海蓝宝石，很淡很淡的绿色中尼禄的瞳孔放大了，他的身体诚实地回答了父亲的问题，浑身血液往心脏涌去，不停地在鼓动着鼓动。维吉尔低下头凑到尼禄耳边，薄薄的耳廓因为父亲的叹息染上粉色红晕

“因为你爱我”不是一个疑问句，维吉尔说出一个显而易见的答案。

“你爱我”维吉尔再次重复了一遍，将这个事实在舌尖咀嚼后再吐出，仿佛能带给他意外的惊喜。尼禄还在竭力压制自己的身体对父亲的渴望，他精疲力竭地往父亲肩窝倒去，父亲熟悉的手抚摸他的头发，那是维吉尔从将他带回家那刻起直到现在都令尼禄怀念的摸摸头，只是他的软白长刘海被剃短了，尼禄一直觉得父亲抚摸他头发的方式是在撸狗，尤其是某天在宠物店橱窗前见到一只打理得蓬松柔顺的白色博美，他的叔叔还特意进店抱着这只博美往他头上放并一直说你们两个还真像，于是尼禄义无反顾地跑去剪了头发。

事实证明，维吉尔确实很适合养一个狗子般黏人的儿子。他抚lu摸gou尼禄的手法娴熟，尼禄那被剃短的寸头并没有很扎手依旧是那么的柔软蓬蓬，两只耳朵更是敏感，捏一捏软骨尼禄整个耳朵就会烧起来，用指尖从外耳廓滑动，维吉尔手顿了下，儿子叛逆期间竟然还跑去打了耳洞。

这样陌生的耳洞起码有两三个，一个父亲对儿子的独占欲突然爆发，他咬了上去。尼禄这下是彻底回魂了，他在伦理和道德之间苦苦挣扎时，他爱的男人已经上口咬人了。

“Father？Dad？Papi?”耳洞被父亲咬出的伤口替代，儿子方才弱弱地叫他更令他玩心大起。

“你希望在哪里？”维吉尔放过了尼禄的耳朵转而去玩弄他的嘴唇“什么在哪里？”尼禄艰难地问道

“你我第一次做爱的地方，在这里，还是回楼上卧室”听完这句话后尼禄整个脑袋爆炸了不停循环bangbangbang他开始语无伦次“不要....这样...这里...别”并不是尼禄突然结巴了，而是他的父亲在恶劣地用手指刮弄尼禄的舌根。

“那就回楼上”决定好地点维吉尔直接把尼禄抗肩上往楼梯走，突然倒挂的姿势使得尼禄开始挣扎，很不幸他的屁股正挂在前方，于是他屁股挨了父爱的一掌。哪怕如此尴尬的情况下尼禄还是感到委屈了‘爸你从来没打过我屁股的’

4  
这段楼梯走得无比艰难，因为委屈尼禄继续挣扎，因为挣扎尼禄又被打屁股，动次打次动次打次。直到推开维吉尔卧室的房门尼禄才被放下来，丢到床上，这张他很熟悉的父亲的床，宽两米长度两米，小时候的尼禄最喜欢半夜醒过来偷溜进来爬上父亲的床钻进被子里抱住爸爸一起睡，他小时候睡姿清奇，能贴住父亲任何一个地方睡着，埋胸膛睡，趴后背睡，躺腹肌睡，抱手臂睡，抱大腿睡，抱脚睡，最后一项因为父亲怕刚起床低气压把尼禄小朋友不小心踢飞而严令禁止了。

现在故地重游，尼禄觉得曾经最喜欢的大床变得相当挤，他已经长大了，一米八的身高加比他高一头的维吉尔，脱衣服都不好滚来滚去，最后维吉尔直接伸手进尼禄衣服的破洞一撕拉，尼禄上身被扒光，维吉尔脱尼禄衣服快，脱自己的更快，因为衣服是魔化的，尼禄还懵逼着自己衣服去哪里了他的父亲已经全裸展现出抛瓦并面对面压制住他了。

被自己亲生老爸脱光压在床上是怎样的体验？尼禄不想回答，因为他爸的手在他绷紧的人鱼线上来回地搓弄，良好的生活习惯饮食习惯和锻炼，使得尼禄有极其舒展的筋骨，长手长腿，薄薄的一层肌肉优美地覆其上，腹肌并没有他爸那么硬实，尼禄腹肌的手感令人沉溺其中轻柔滑动，，单单只是抚弄着尼禄下腹，维吉尔就感觉出手下的肉体开始融化并渴求于他。

尼禄还穿着的裤子渐渐膨胀顶出一个激凸，开始疯狂高速运转的心脏鼓动全身的血液令血管膨胀，突起抖动着顶着裤子寻找探头机会。机会没有找到却得到了意外的援手，他父亲的手探入裤中捏住了尼禄的小尼禄，小尼禄顿时高兴地口吐芬芳来表示谢意。维吉尔把手抽出然后抹在了尼禄的胸前。尼禄还是个未满20的青年，他并没有他父亲那样结实得像石头般的胸肌，维吉尔两只手抓住儿子的胸肌硬是给他挤出一条乳沟来，他抓得是那么的用力，能感觉到心脏透过肋骨在他手里跳动，鲜活急促有力疯狂愉悦的，他儿子的一颗心，是这般狂喜。

“你这么爱我？”维吉尔死死地盯住尼禄意乱情迷的绿眼睛，他现在全身出汗湿漉漉水汪汪的可爱得要命“Yes，Dad”尼禄努力清醒地回答这道送命题。

“再叫我一次Dad”“Yes，Dad”尼禄努力仰起头亲吻着父亲的下巴和脖子上的喉结。

“Goodboy”尼禄仅存的裤子也被扒掉了，现在的他如新生般赤裸纯洁，从头到脚再次属于他的造物主，他的父亲，他的爱人。他的两条腿被高举着被压到自己胸前，先前射过一发的小尼禄再次精神抖擞地站起来，完全不用任何抚慰就这么翘着鼓胀着流出前列腺液，沾湿了睾丸淌过会阴部濡湿了紧闭的洞口。

尼禄的皮肤是如此洁净连整个臀部都是嫩嫩的，因为体毛不重连白色的汗毛都只有夹杂几根。并没有多少的前戏后，父亲用肉柱直接往臀部凹陷处顶弄，而奇迹般的，括约肌吞下了他。没有任何扩张和润滑，只需要父亲的气息尼禄就能化作一淌水，毫无保留欣喜地接纳住父亲所给的一切，丝毫不觉得痛苦，只有与父亲合为一体的契合与满足

“Goodboy”

了解儿子是多么耐操后，做父亲开始长驱直入深深顶入抽出，尼禄柔韧的臀肉被撞得左右摇晃，才第一次挨操就自觉地分泌出肠液让操他的父亲能更加深入，各个角度，穴口紧紧咬着父亲的肉棒不放，内里肠壁更是热情地挽留着。越插入越滚烫火热的鲜红肠壁随着越发激烈的动作被翻出，再戳进去，再翻出更多，再顶得更深，尼禄的括约肌已经叛变成了他父亲肉棒的专用肉穴入口，而尼禄的肉壁被开拓成父亲肉棒的形状，无论弯曲的角度长度肉棒上虬结爆起的青筋，在儿子的肠壁内都被吸吮得舒舒服服。

第一次开荤就这么刺激的尼禄被这通毫无技巧但饱含抛瓦的狂抽猛送搞得连射几发，小尼禄被榨干了还依旧昂然挺立着，不屈服不放弃，神经丛在鼠蹊部炸开，绝顶的高潮再次袭来全身，脚趾缩起小腿绷紧，尼禄不自觉夹紧了屁股连带使得穴口也锁紧，已被搞成嫣红的肠壁紧紧贴住坚硬的肉棒柱身，而维吉尔接受挑战，他将力量全部集中在下腹再次撼动尼禄的翘屁嫩穴，动作更加迅猛有力，尼禄的大腿根被擦得通红，一直被无视的胸口肉珠也被顶弄的动作擦得红艳艳邦邦硬，引诱得维吉尔俯下身来咬住一颗小红莓。尼禄的手乘机攀上父亲的脖子，把自己锁在父亲身上，其中一只手若隐若现浮现出蓝色光纹。

因为儿子手的异样，父亲本就坚硬的腹肌更加绷紧，而尼禄则感受父亲臂弯也开始收紧，伴随一股微凉的液体，饱受折磨的肉壁恋恋不舍地松开射完后的巨蛇，维吉尔整齐的刘海松开几根垂下，两人呼吸慢慢变得平衡，而父亲身上滚热的汗水时不时滴下依旧能给尼禄刚刚高潮数发的身体带来余韵。

最后恢复了些许力气的尼禄对着维吉尔的唇轻轻碰了一下“晚安爹地”

 

 

也许有后续，就是想写一个姿势干到底就搞一发很持久的哥，6了6了


End file.
